Saiyan Legacies
by Kakarrina
Summary: Three female Saiyans live on a planet far from Earth. What happens when they are forced to leave their planet and head to Earth? I TOTALLY redoing this story, so five of the six chapters have been deleted. R&R what's here!


A/N: Read and review/flame! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Dang it. You know what I'm gonna say. I don't own DB/Z/GT. It belongs to Akria Toriyama, BIRD STUDIO, and *shudder* FUNimation. Don't sue me unless ya want an unhappy, depressed, ANGRY, pixy stick addict on your tail (no stupid pun intended). Any other unknown characters came from my pitiful imagination. Read on! ^_^  
  
"." - Indicates speech Italics -- indicates thoughts ***** -- Indicates a scene change/time jump/POV change  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"HHAAHHH"  
  
A scream of raw power escaped me as I powered up. Jumping forward, I delivered a few jabs and a roundhouse kick to my invisible opponent. I was tempted to use one of my ki attacks, but my father had told me to work on my form. Maybe next time.  
  
Over the years, I had developed the ultimate foe in my mind. Every move I made was outmatched, every attack deflected. I never really thought as to why I had done this, but it gave me another reason to train even harder. I could almost see the warrior, blocking and attacking back, the smirk on his face.he had become so detailed I had once even mused over giving him a name. The idea was too childish; the opponent remained nameless.  
  
Over the sounds of my shadowboxing, I heard my father talking to me. Concealing a sigh by powering down again, I turned to look at my father.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He grinned. "Great. Your technique and form has really improved."  
  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "It's about time." I thought about all the times he'd drilled stances, forms, and new attacks or blocks into me. Compared to now, that had been easy.  
  
Don't get any ideas. I loved my dad, but sometimes, like all parents, he could get on my nerves. Of course I never told him that; I respected my parents.  
  
"I'm heading home Akarui. If you'd like we can spar again tomorrow. Don't be late for dinner!"  
  
I mentally sighed again. No offense to him, but I preferred sparring with my thought up antagonist. He was more of a challenge, although I did like actually having another real person to spar against. Shadowboxing could never duplicate the feel on flesh on flesh or a contest of ki power.  
  
Dusting off my midnight blue gi and smoothing the sleeve of the black, weighted shirt underneath, I planned what I would do next. Should I go back to sparring? Toying with the edge of my leather fingerless gloves, I walked over to a rock to sit down. Again, these were also black. So were the beaten combat boots now on my feet.  
  
I never could figure out why I chose such dark colors to wear. It contradicts with my dark blond hair, which is about shoulder length and my dark black-blue eyes. I wasn't that it looked bad; it was just the contrast I never got.  
  
Unwrapping it from my waist, I flicked my tail back and forth behind me. That was the other major difference between me and everyone else on this planet: a light brown tail that had a golden sheen bright sunlight. It had never bothered me before; I liked it.  
  
I had better get back to training.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"She's mastered most of what I can teach her! I never thought she would become this strong."  
  
Akarui's mother looked at her husband. "I'm not surprised considering her heritage."  
  
"True."  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Something bright in the sky caught my attention.  
  
Right in the middle of perfecting this move.bugger off.  
  
Turning my attention to the darkening sky, I spotted a cluster of many bright pinpoints of light. They seemed like they were getting brighter and closer.  
  
"What?"  
  
I continued to watch them. Soon I could hear a dim roar coming from them.  
  
Well.there goes my first guess. They're not meteors. Could they be spacecraft? This planet hardly ever gets visitors.  
  
They became larger and larger until I could see them quite clearly in the sky. Then again, I did have better senses than most people. They were heading to a rocky area not to far away from where I was.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll check it out."  
  
Grumbling, I covered myself in my ki. I sprung into the air and flew towards where I calculated the pods would land.  
  
Over the background noises, I heard my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten since lunch when I'd stopped training to eat. I mentally told my black hole of a stomach to shut up. Too late now.and I was probably going to be late for dinner too. Damn.  
  
As I flew towards my destination, the pods came thundering over my head. There was too many to count! Multiple booms filled the air as the pods slammed into the ground. The shock from the landings threw me off balance, even in the darkening sky.  
  
From my aerial position, I could see the birds and animals lucky enough to get out of the way fleeing the area.  
  
Setting down with a small tap, I jogged over to the edge of one of the craters. To my surprise, the pod began to open! Retreating backwards, I could hear the hiss of hydraulics from the other pods as well. Forms began to emerge from the pods, each jumping up out of the craters. These had to be warriors of some type. No one else, at least on this planet, could jump so high.  
  
One in particular caught her interest. He seemed to be the leader of the group, from the looks of it. Opening my senses to ki, I nearly toppled over from shock. His power level was through the roof!  
  
They hadn't seen me yet, so summoning my courage I walked forward. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?"  
  
The leader and his gang whirled to stare at me. I could feel his gaze.almost as if he could see right through me.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, brat."  
  
I wanted to snap something nasty back, but continuing to be polite, I responded in a more mannered fashion. "Please answer my question first."  
  
By now, he was glaring at me. "Why you rude little."  
  
His sentence trailed off when he saw my tail lashing behind me; an audible growl escaped him. "A monkey."  
  
I couldn't take anymore of his rudeness. "Watch who you call names, baka."  
  
As soon the words let my mouth, I began to regret it.  
  
"Brats like you shouldn't talk back." He turned to the warriors behind him. "Stop standing around bakas! Purge this damn dust ball of life already."  
  
The world was playing in slow motion. His men spun around and took off in less than a few seconds, but it seemed like a century. A hiss escaped me.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, brat?"  
  
Keeping my eyes on him, I felt for the other warriors. They were moving off.probably a few miles away already. All of them were powered up to the max. I had to stop them, but I had to take care of the leader first.  
  
"Let's go, kisama."  
  
"If that's the way you want it. You're hardly worth it, but at least it's better than fighting nothing. I get so bored."  
  
"Goody for you."  
  
I fell into a fighting stance and he followed suit. I didn't want to make the first move, but it would hopefully give me an advantage. I was about to fly forward when he disappeared completely.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"Behind you, brat."  
  
I turned around just in time to see his leg, fully extended, flying towards me. Before I could even blink, his foot crashed into my lower ribs, sending me flying backwards, on shoulder dragging on the ground. I felt the pain, but hardly acknowledged it. I had too much on my mind to care about the pain.until I hit the cliff behind me.  
  
The impact almost knocked the air out of my body. Leaning my weight backwards, then forwards, I jumped back onto my feet.  
  
The alien grinned. "Not bad, gaki. You're better than I thought."  
  
Springing forward, I met him in a flurry of fists.only to get my ass royally kicked. I couldn't even defend myself from him. A particularly strong punch sent me flying backwards. I saw him zip in back of me. Bracing myself for the pain, I closed my eyes. His upward kick suddenly changed my course, sending me soaring upwards.  
  
I'm getting the stuffing beaten out of me!  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him land. I guess he was tired of playing soccer with my body.  
  
Before another thought could cross my mind, I hit the ground; the air rushed out of me.  
  
Each breath was torture...assuming I could breath at all. It felt like I had inhaled fire and someone or something VERY heavy was sitting on me. Finally, the pain began to subside a little and I could get oxygen into my lungs again.  
  
Shakily, I made my way to my feet, wiping the blood that ran down my chin at the same time.  
  
"Come on, brat. Are you going to sit there all day, or fight me?"  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
I'm screwed. I'm getting the crap beaten out of me and he doesn't even have a scratch!  
  
Wincing, I lowered myself into a fighting stance, noticing for the first time that the sun had sunk behind the horizon. Focusing on my ki, I powered up. A cry of pain and a ragged gasp escaped me. I still hadn't fully caught my breath. Cursing, I finished my power up.  
  
Ooh. I'm sure that left a good impression.  
  
Letting the ki flame around me, I fell into a more comfortable fighting position.  
  
I have to win this.my parents.  
  
Concentrating my power, I sped forward to lash out at him with a snap kick. Following that with a punch, I flew straight up, avoiding any retaliation from him. Coming down, I clenched my fists together and brought them down just below his neck. I let my rational thoughts slip away and my fighting instincts come to the front.  
  
Taking me by complete surprise, he jumped back up into the air. Bringing a hand up in front of him, he shot a quick ki attack at me. Almost immediately, I fired my own in return.  
  
The resulting explosion sent us both flying backwards. He gained his stability first and blasted towards me.  
  
The adrenaline and pain coursing through my veins sharpened my "sixth sense", alerting me to his flight towards me before my eyes could focus on him. I barely zipped out of the way in time.  
  
Shimatta! That was close!  
  
Whirling around, he came at me again.  
  
"Shedding" the ki around me, I plummeted. I landed in a low crouch; one hand on the ground to aid with my balance. Standing up, I watched him float down to the ground.  
  
"You suppose you're winning, don't you? To tell you the truth, I'm not fighting at my true power. I'm not even close to it now."  
  
I stared at him, blinking.  
  
He..wha? He's not fighting at his full power? How.? Oh man.  
  
Nervousness didn't help my already irregular breathing. I had never fought full out for so long before and exhaustion was beginning to slowly creep up on me. It seemed like it had been years, but in reality it had only been a handful of minutes. Either way, I couldn't keep this pace up for much longer.  
  
Shoving aside the physical pain and raging storm of emotions inside me, I cupped my hands at my side.  
  
I had "created" this move a long time ago. When I first showed my dad, he laughed and told me the move I was using was a slightly messed up "Kamehameha", then taught me the correct way to do it. I had thought it was an odd name, but went with it. As I became older, I wondered where he got the name from, but continued using it none-the-less.  
  
"Ka.me." The alien stared at me like I had just sprouted wings or something. Shrugging it off, I continued my attack.  
  
"Ha.me."  
  
Bracing myself for the backfire effect it had when using it at almost full- force, I brought my hands in front of me and attacked.  
  
"HAA!!!"  
  
The blue-white blast shot forward, aimed directly at him but just before it hit him, he sidestepped.  
  
KUSOTARE!  
  
Unlike my father, I hadn't gotten the hang of controlling the Kamehameha yet. While he could easily turn it around and hit from behind, I could only fire it and hope the attack was faster than my opponent.  
  
This time, it wasn't.  
  
Ending the flow of ki, I balled my hands into fists. My Kamehameha wasn't going to do any good anymore.  
  
All my cards are on the table.screw..  
  
I saw the alien smirk right before he disappeared from sight. Then the real beating began.  
  
Exhaustion had overcome me, rendering me useless, and the pain was making me light-headed and sick to my stomach. Basically, I was in big trouble.  
  
After knocking me around for a few seconds, he smacked me down into the ground, cracking the dirt. Now I was dizzy, tired, and in even more pain.  
  
Just when I started to get up, felt his ki spike. Trying to make sense of my blurred vision, I saw a bright light forming above me.  
  
Over the buzzing in my head, I heard him say something. "Here's a lesson to take with you: Never give your opponent time to recover."  
  
Wiping the blood from my mouth, I glared at him. "S-scum."  
  
"Ha. NOW watch who's calling who names. Later, weakling."  
  
I didn't bother to watch. I knew he'd throw the ki he'd charged. Closing my eyes, I prepared for my death.  
  
I.I lost.I f-failed.I am a weakling.  
  
If I could have hung my head, I would have. A sense of worthlessness consumed me, searing me to the soul.  
  
An explosion rocked the ground and I felt a.familiar.ki close by. Why wasn't I dead?  
  
Struggling to look up, I spotted the alien yelling at something. Taking at deep breath, I forced myself to my feet.  
  
That yielded pain, and not much else. Scratch that. Agony was a better word to describe it. Slowly flexing my limbs, I checked to see if I had any broken bones. I was lucky; none were.  
  
Someone yelled, breaking my thought train.  
  
"'Karu! Are you okay?"  
  
Okay. Now my head was spinning.  
  
Raven? What the hell? She should have left me to die.  
  
I'd known Raven since I couldn't even remember. She even looked similar to me. She had blond hair like mine; only it was a darker shade and had a silver touch in it. Her eyes were an odd black-hazel and she wore a gi similar to mine, but she didn't wear gloves. Her other odd feature was a light brown tail much like mine. Like her hair, it had a silver sheen to it.  
  
My eyes met hers for a brief moment, silently hoping I didn't look as pitiful as felt I looked. The alien glared at us, then smirked again. "Sorry, but as much as I would enjoy seeing this tender moment, I have better things to do," Then he turned to me. "We'll finish our dispute later, baka. Be ready." The coward flew off.  
  
Cold rage started to surface from the darker part of my soul, but soon the coldness inside me ignited into a flaming ire.  
  
Searching for the alien's immense ki, I tracked his progress. The instant I realized where he was going, I called up my ki again.  
  
Raven jumped in the way. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You better not go challenge that freak of nature again. From the looks of it, he kicked you around the block already.several times. You're NOT going to go get yourself killed. Not by my watch anyway."  
  
Raven may have been my best friend since I could remember, but there was no way I was letting her get in the way of my warpath. Jumping forward, I tried to escape. She leapt forward and tackled me to the ground.  
  
Pain lanced through me, but I ignored it. Breaking loose from her grip I took to the dark, night sky, flying as fast as I could towards my house and my parents with one thought on my mind.  
  
I won't.can't.fail this time.  
  
Feeling his ki increase again, I augmented my speed. Scenery flew past me faster and faster.  
  
A crack of an explosion reached my ears; I burned rubber.  
  
Touching down, I whipped my head from side to side, searching for anyone at all. I spotted one of the alien's fighters about to fly off. He grinned at me, just before he left.  
  
"Too late."  
  
That added more fuel to the fire burning inside me. Desperately, I searched the rubble for my parents. Using ki as well as my eyes, I pinpointed the spot I thought my 'tousan was. Eventually, I pulled him out of the debris.  
  
"Otousan! 'Tousan!" Ignoring the fact that I sounded like some scared seven year-old, I shook my father, trying to get him to answer me. Tears slowly trickled down my face.  
  
Gradually, he began to rouse. "A-Akarui?"  
  
I choked out a strangled answer. "H-hai, 'Tousan. It's me."  
  
"G-gomen.I meant to.to tell you this sooner.but I.I couldn't."  
  
His next sentence was like a slap to the face. "Your.your not really our child. Not by blood.anyway. You're.a.S-Saiyan."  
  
I sort of spaced out, blinking. "Saiyan."  
  
"I.I want you to go to the caves a few.miles away f-from our house. You've.been there and.you'll know what to do.when you get there."  
  
A serious expression crossed his face, momentarily hiding the pained one. "Onegai shimasu.look for the.other Saiyans. Your friend.Raven.is one. There.is another. Find her and go to Chikyuu.earth, r-remember? S-seek training and assistance from one called.Son-Goku.ganbare."  
  
A sudden ki blast from behind silenced him, making me jump. The breath hitching in my throat, I watched him shudder, then finally still. More tears found their way to the surface.  
  
"There. Now he's out of his misery."  
  
Looking up, I glared at the man the voice and ki attack came from. It was another one of the alien's warriors. "You.you.kisama!"  
  
The anger inside me flared into life again, turning into hate. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
A tap behind me signaled that Raven had followed me; I didn't turn around. Sobs through wracked me, turning into a low growl, then a loud snarl. Subconsciously, I had called up my ki, letting it spark and flame around me.  
  
My rage was so blinding, I couldn't even think straight. Otousan's death replayed over and over in my head like a broken record. I wanted to just drop dead.then maybe the pain would go away.  
  
Strange, out of place lighting flashed and danced close by, but I didn't stop to watch. My tail wrapped tighter around my waist trying to vent some of my fury, even if it was in a small way.  
  
Clenching my fists and teeth, I locked my arms into place at my sides, concentrating on my power.  
  
A sudden surge of energy sent Raven and the gawking man stumbling backwards. My snarl turned into a scream of pure rage.  
  
Kami-sama.!  
  
The storm of emotions finally broke down the final barriers. My hair slowly faded in and out of a brighter blond, spiking out in the ponytail, and my eyes shifted from my normal dark blue to a startling teal. The lighting continued the electric display, lighting up the night along with my ki.  
  
The aurora of ki around me burst into a deep golden color, blazing around me. In that instant, my hair and eyes stayed their new colors. The huge, swirling storm of ki around me concentrated and blazed around me.  
  
The hate I felt was overcoming. I wanted to kill something, an emotion I'd never felt before. More importantly.I wanted revenge!  
  
The man that had killed my father was gaping at me, not able to tear his gaze away from me. "N-nani? A g-gold monkey?"  
  
From the way he reacted, my glare must have been colder than ice. I smirked. Not only had I somehow changed, I had gotten a gigantic boost in energy. There was still pain from my previous battle, but the power-high numbed it.  
  
Zipping in and out of sight, I speeded behind him. Focusing some of my ki into my foot and leg, I kicked him, sending him soaring. I disappeared, only to reappear directly in his flight path. This time, I delivered a bone- cracking, downward hammer blow.  
  
He landed with a thud, a snapping noise accompanying it. Cupping my hands at my side, I powered up a Kamehameha.  
  
"Ka..me.!"  
  
The man did what he was obviously good at: staring.  
  
"HA.ME.!"  
  
Bringing my hand in front of me, I fired the lethal attack. "HHAAA!!"  
  
I could hear his pitiful scream before the deadly ki hit him dead on, incinerating him and taking large chunks out of the surrounding area.  
  
Ki still flaring around me, I landed on some level land in the blast area.  
  
The bastard's dead.but.  
  
A cry of frustration and anger broke out of me. Slumping to my knees, I pounded the ground, cracking the hardened terrain.  
  
My power had come to fill the void of my parent's deaths, but had failed. The tears began to flow again, splattering on the ground.  
  
Another anguished howl escaped my throat. I wanted to die.  
  
I.I don't understand! Why? How?  
  
My internal fire was doused and replaced by ice. The ki around me vanished, but I still stayed in my new form. Crystalline drops continued to stream down my cheeks. Blood from a small cut on my forehead ran into my eye, temporarily turning my vision red, but the tears soon flushed it out and left a light red streak on my face. Sobs and growls escaped me as I continued to cry and my breath came in jerky spasms.  
  
I briefly wondered what Raven was doing, but soon forgot in my misery.  
  
When I had no more tears left to cry, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and struggled to my feet. Greeted with a head-rush, I almost passed out. Ignoring it and the pain, I turned around to see Raven standing a few behind me.  
  
I didn't really feel like seeing another human being or "Saiyan", much less talking to one, but I knew I had to.  
  
Swallowing, I tried to speak, but was severally disappointed with the results. "R-Raven."  
  
She looked at me with substantial worry and amazement. ".'Karu?"  
  
"We.we need to talk."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Um.mwhahaha? *looks around* Like? Review? Flame? It's *looks at clock* 11:47, so I go sleep now. ..ZZZZzzz. 


End file.
